


Sick Day

by teen_content_queen



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robbe is always baby but more so when he's sick, Robbe is sick and Sander is taking care of him, Sander thinks he's adorable even if he's got germs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: Sander takes good care of his sick boyfriend Robbe.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 344
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	Sick Day

Sander looked up from the stove when he heard the familiar patter of Robbe’s feet on the hardwood of the flat share.

“Go back to bed baby.” He said, tilting his head a little to examine his boyfriend standing in the doorway in a grungy t-shirt and sweatpants.

Robbe huffed, not trying to get any closer to him, although Sander could tell by the crossing and uncrossing of his arms that Robbe was fighting his usual impulse to latch onto his boyfriend.

“I don’t want to sleep anymore.” Robbe said, voice still hoarse but not as bad as it had been yesterday.

Sander looked at his phone. It was almost two in the afternoon. He rolled his eyes a little, hearing Zoe chiding him in the back of his head for letting Robbe out of bed when he was sick. Sander brushed the thought away and turned back to the soup he was heating up. In truth, he was about to wake up Robbe to eat anyway, so this was just as easy. He pulled the pot from the stove, pouring the golden liquid into a bowl and setting it on the table.

“I made you soup.”

“You’re my soup mate.” Robbe said, laughing at his own joke. Sander laughed too, more at how adorable Robbe was then at the internet humor.

Robbe crossed the small kitchen and up close, Sander could see how red and rough the skin around his nose was and glassiness of his eyes. He held out his hand to Robbe's forehead. It wasn't warm, which was a good sign. 

“You look awful.” Sander said, trying to keep the concern light in his tone.

“You’re not supposed to say that.”

“Just eat your soup so we can get you back in bed.”

Robbe groaned, plopping into the chair and picking up the spoon. He took a bite and immediately looked pained. Sander laughed which got him a glare from his mopey boyfriend.

“Do you need me to feed you too?” He asked.

Robbe gave him the finger and then turned back to the bowl. This time, he blew on the spoon before taking the bite. Sander took a seat across from him, watching him eat.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“I ate a while ago. It’s late.”

“Thanks for reminding me.” Robbe said with a pout.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Robbe said, the pout still visible. Sander reached out and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“What’s wrong baby? Why are you sad?” He said, gentler this time. He hated to see Robbe like this.

“I just hate being sick.” Robbe said, “Especially because I want to spend time with you and now, you’re stuck here all by yourself while I’m sleeping.”

Sander stroked his cheek again and smiled at him, watching the lines in Robbe’s face disappearing a little.

“Baby, it’s okay. It’s one day. We have so many more of them. Infinite universes worth.”

Robbe smiled at that, face relaxed and heavy with exhaustion and sickness. He ate in silence for a few minutes, free hand interlocked with Sander’s across the tabletop. When Robbe finished his soup, Sander took his bowl, putting it in the sink, a chore to deal with later, and they walked hand in hand through the quiet apartment back to Robbe’s bedroom.

Closing the door behind him, Sander pushed Robbe softly in the direction of his bed. Robbe wiggled his eyebrows at him, trying to be cheeky but just getting a laugh from Sander.

“I love you. Please go back to bed.” He said.

He could hear the pleading tone in his voice now, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Robbe to get better and trying to stay up when he was so clearly in need of rest was not going to make that happen any faster.

Robbe looked at the ground and then back at Sander with a nod. He pulled off his sweatpants and climbed back under the covers, letting Sander pull them up around his face for him. With a quick kiss in his bushy brown hair, Sander moved a step from the bed when he felt a little tug on his pant leg. He looked down to find Robbe’s hand sticking out from under the comforter and Robbe’s big puppy eyes staring up at him.

“Will you stay in here until I fall asleep?” Robbe asked, voice quiet and gravelly. Sander gave him a small smile and moved to the other side of the bed. He laid down on top of the comforter, positioning a pillow between his face and Robbe’s and then putting a few more between, creating a wall.

“What are the pillows for?” Robbe croaked.

“Because I know you and you’ll try and kiss me. I don’t want your germs.” Sander said with a laugh.

He felt Robbe moving on the other side of the pillow wall, readjusting, until a single arm swung its way over the barrier.

“Just hold my hand then.” Robbe said, voice closer than before.

Sander lifted his head to find Robbe had inched himself up to the pillow wall, nose nearly brushing the throw pillow at the top. Robbe looked up and smiled at him, all squinty eyed and toothy. Sander smiled down at him too, propping himself up to see over the barricade while taking Robbe’s extended hand in his. If he couldn’t kiss him, Sander thought he ought to be allowed to at least hold Robbe’s hand when he’s being adorable.

“Hi.” He said simply, getting another toothy grin form Robbe.

“Hi.” Robbe said back, giving their interlocked hands a squeeze while he yawned.

“Are you tired?” Sander asked.

“No.” Robbe said, yawning again but trying to hide it. He tried to change the subject, “What have you been up to all day?”

“Senne and I hung out for a while this morning while Zoe was at breakfast with Jana.”

Robbe nodded, eyes closed now. His grip on Sander’s hand loosened only a fraction.

“And then Milan needed help packing for his trip to Oslo but I mostly sat on his bed while he talked himself in and out of outfits. I did convince him to pack that cool leather jacket.”

Robbe muttered an affirmative response.

"And then I met the Queen of England."

"That's nice." Robbe mumbled.

“Good night baby.” Sander smiled down at him and then laid down, hand still interlocked with Robbe’s across the pillow barrier. It wasn’t the perfect Saturday, but honestly any Saturday with Robbe was perfect.


End file.
